Birthday Presents
by finisque
Summary: Sirius has forgotten Remus' birthday. James has a plan. SBRL


**Title:** Birthday Presents

**Disclaimer:** Does not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters, etc.

**A/N:** Birthday Fic for JANET. 3 And apologies for how terribly written this fic is. And the OOC-ness of the characters.

"Hey, Sirius, what've you gotten for Moony's birthday? I'm not sure if he'll like mine, though he should—he loves books after all…" James rambled, completely unaware of Sirius stiffening up in horror.

"Remus' birthday…?" Sirius repeated faintly. James glanced over at Sirius, giving him an odd look. "Yes, Padfoot, Remus' birthday." He repeated slowly, enunciating every syllable. "You haven't forgotten about it, have you?" The look on Sirius' face told him told him otherwise. "You have? Shite, Sirius, you must be kidding me. His birthday's tomorrow!"

"It's not my fault!" Sirius whined. "I've just been caught up in things and—" "More like you've been too obsessed over Remus. The ironic thing is that though you're so obsessed with him, you can't even remember when his birthday is. Merlin, I have no idea how he puts up with you." James grumbled. "But I remember his birthday now." Sirius protested. "Now is too late, you bloody git. His birthday is tomorrow—how the hell are you going to get his birthday present?" James snapped. "…I'm doomed." Sirius moaned pitifully. "Damn right you are." James mumbled irritably.

***

Sirius found himself pacing up and down the dorm. How the hell did he manage to forget Remus' birthday? "Well, I can still sneak out to Hogsmeade tonight to get something…" Sirius muttered to himself.

"Get what?" Sirius yelped and stumbled a few steps backwards at the sudden intrusion. "N-nothing!" he replied, panicking. "Have you seen James? He said he was going to get something he forgot, but he's taking so long…" Sirius added, attempting to change the subject.

"He's downstairs, attempting to woo Lily again." Remus stared at him oddly. "Are you okay? You seem a bit strange today."

"…I've got to find James—we have to discuss about a prank we're going to do on Snape, so, uh, bye!" Sirius waved and rushed away from Remus.

***

When Sirius finally found James, he was nursing a red hand-shaped mark on his cheek. "So, Evans didn't resort to magic this time?" Sirius asked, an eyebrow raised. "No—that's a good thing, isn't it? She's finally starting to admit that I'm her one true love!" James smiled dreamily. Sirius snorted. "Anyway, can I borrow your invisibility cloak?"

"Sorry, Peter's using it. He's probably going to sneak a midnight snack again." James replied, finally turning his attention towards his best friend. "Why?"

"I was planning to go out to Hogsmeade to get him a present… I'm doomed. Remus is going to hate me forever." Sirius whimpered.

James smacked him. "Stop being such a baby. Just give him other gifts. You know him, he'll be happy with anything you give him."

"…Should I write a song and sing it to him?"

James groaned. "Except that. Just don't do anything that involves singing, and you'll probably be fine."

"You're not helping, you know." Sirius grumbled and bashed his head into the nearest wall, muttering about how he was going to die and how Remus was going to hate him for ever and ever.

"Actually, I think I have an idea…"

***

"Happy birthday, Moony!"

Remus groaned sleepily. "Is it time to wake up already?"

"It's your birthday, you prat, you should be up enjoying every second of it instead of sleeping!" James replied cheerfully, bouncing on top of Remus.

"Exactly! Why waste such a perfect day sleeping when you can be celebrating the day of your birth with us?" Sirius added, shoving James off Remus indiscreetly and taking his place.

"Wake up already, Remus!" Peter wheedled, prodding Remus' body.

"Fine, fine, I'm up." Remus yawned, and got up, letting Sirius tumble onto the floor in the process. "I appreciate the thought, but couldn't you have saved it until later, when I'd have actually woken up?" Remus grumbled.

"Aw, don't be like that! Anyway, here's your present from me. Happy birthday, Remus!" James held out a messily wrapped present. Remus opened it gingerly, making sure not to damage the present itself, and gave a delighted gasp when he saw it. "'The Magical Guide to Werewolves'? Thank you so much James! I've been looking for this book everywhere!"

"And here's my present!" Peter added gleefully, pushing a case towards Remus. He opened it, and almost salivated. "A never-ending supply of chocolate? Peter, you're my savior." Remus stared at it hungrily.

"I'll pass you my present later." Sirius said cheerily, when the other three Marauders turned to him.

***

The day passed by quickly, with numerous "Happy birthday, Remus!" from various students. Finally, it was time for dinner, and Sirius announced that he was going back to the dorm to get Remus' present, and that the others should start eating first.

After half an hour, there was no sign of Sirius. Remus was growing increasingly worried, and kept glancing towards the entrance to the Great Hall impatiently.

Sirius was taking too long, Remus decided. He stood abruptly, startling the two remaining Marauders. "I'm full; I'll go and look for Sirius—he's taking too long." Remus stated, worrying his lip.

"I'll go with you—" "Okay, we'll just enjoy the rest of our meals here. Have a nice time looking for him!" James interrupted Peter, slapping a hand over Peter's mouth to prevent him from saying more.

Remus got up from his seat and hurried from the Great Hall back to the dorm. What if Sirius accidentally tripped and fell down a staircase? What if he was hurt or worse? Thousands of what ifs ran through his mind, and none of them served to calm him down.

When he reached the dorm they shared, he burst in frantically, only to be greeted with the sight of a completely naked Sirius, save for a ribbon wrapped around him.

"Finally, I was wondering what took you so long!" Sirius complained childishly.

"…what is this?" Remus asked, stunned by the strange—but not unwelcome—sight.

"Well, I was wondering what to get you for your birthday present, and nothing was appealing, but then I thought of offering myself as a birthday present, because aren't I the best birthday present you could ever get?"

"You egotistic prat, you just forgot about my birthday, didn't you." Remus grinned at Sirius' worried pout. "Don't worry, I forgive you. Now, allow me to start unwrapping and enjoying my present." Remus smirked deviously.


End file.
